


Sweet Dreams

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hardcore, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roommates, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, larry stylinson - Freeform, like really, request from tumblr, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fantasies become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year or so ago and posted it on my tumblr, and--I decided I'd post it here.
> 
> Fair warning; it's a little filthy. Whoops.

A low cry emanated from Harry as he tugged against the handcuffs chaining him to the headboard. The young lad writhed against the bed in a desperate attempt to free himself, but to no avail. Harry hadn’t remembered much from the previous night except being given a drink by his roommate Louis and the rest was a distant reverie that refused to be recovered. Harry felt tears pricking his eyes as he gazed down at his mouth, which had been taped closed, with a low groan from deep inside his throat. There was no way out of this, no way to call out for help. He accepted bitterly that he was vulnerable and helpless as he lay sprawled across the bed bare to the world surrounding him. The monotonous clock ticking on the wall opposite the bed seemed to taunt him with each dull tick of the second hand. 

Jade eyes stared around the vaguely familiar room of Louis’, eyes going wide, when he’d discovered a midnight whip lying across the feathered haired mans desk in place of the raggedy laptop. Once more, Harry attempted to shriek for assistance but it was all for granted because there was no way his voice was even half audible behind the gray, thick tape. Hot tears began to spill from his eyes and gently flowed over the planes of his cheeks as he tugged at the cuffs digging into the sensitive skin of his wrists.

After around five minutes, the door knob jiggled boisterously in the otherwise silent, vacant apartment. Harry’s eyes were keen on the door as it slowly opened to reveal a deviously smirking Louis who only licked his lips at the delectable sight of Harry’s lithe form sprawled across his bed. It was almost instantaneous how hard Louis had gotten from the sinful sight and he found himself palming his growing erection with a low groan of ecstasy. 

Harry made a low noise from behind the tape and kicked his legs viciously against the comforters creating a raucous as the bed squeaked in response. Louis gazed at Harry with heavy lidded eyes that seemed to taint every inch of his flawless body with just a simple glance, “Did you want something, Harry?” he inquired with a quirked brow as sluggishly tugged down his red trousers with a low sigh before swiftly making work of his boxers to release his cock with a deep groan.

Harry stared almost in awe at how massive Louis’ cock was and found himself swallowing back a moan behind the tape. His mouth seemed to go dry as the Sahara at the sight displayed before him, Louis’ moans and grunts filling his ears in a pleasured symphony. It made the lad feel grimy and perverted as he gazed wantonly at Louis’ cock as it bobbed against his shirt bringing notice that he had yet to remove it.

Louis’ fingers danced across the sensitive skin of his cock as he indulged in the way Harry’s limp cock seemed to spring to life, “You dirty fucking slut..” he breathed in a hushed tone as he licked his lips at the reddened organ bobbing vigorously against Harry’s lower abdomen as if begging for the simplest of touches, “You like this, yeah?” he groaned as gently brushed the pad of his thumb along the drizzling head of his cock with a guttural moan.

Almost on cue the lad nodded vigorously and writhed against the plush bed sheets below with a faint cry of desperation, “Mm.. Mhm..” he managed to moan faintly as he glanced from the tip of Louis’ cock to his sultry eyes that stared at him with such intensity it could set him ablaze. 

Louis brushed the pad of his thumb against the drizzling head and brought it to his lips to gingerly lick off, eyes never leaving Harry’s, as he moaned at the bitter yet sweet taste of his own cum. And that was enough to send Harry on a writhing fit against the bed, banging his head carelessly against the plush pillow propping it up. The lad was slowly losing his sanity, completely disregarding his current state, as he attempted to turn over and ended up sobbing out in agony at the iron digging deeply into his dainty wrists. 

Louis found himself rising to his feet and sauntering towards the frantic lad with a small smirk, “What do you want you filthy slut?” he inquired with a quirked brow as he plopped down next to the lad who only blinked frantically up at him with a faint whimpering sound echoing from behind the tape. Louis trailed his fingers along Harry’s lower abdomen making him nod vigorously, “Tell me.” he breathed against the tape on Harry’s lips, “Tell me now.” he demanded in a raspy tone as he stared into clouded, emerald orbs that all but pleaded to be taken and brutally pounded into. Louis’ fingers curled around Harry’s cock gingerly and gave a rough, drawn out pump sending his head back against the pillows with a scarlet flush tainting his cheeks, “You want this..?” he questioned as he pressed tender, open-mouthed kisses against the smooth skin of Harry’s neck with a possessive growl.

Harry whined frantically and pulled at the cuffs once more, ignoring the stinging pain, finding bliss in the agony. The twinge in his cock came from the combination of his lust and affliction, finding purchase within every painful tug at the cuffs as he tilted his head to allow Louis better access to his neck. When Louis’ teeth dug into his neck, Harry was practically keening against the tape restraining his impatient, frenzied moans, groans, and whimpers. He wanted and needed more from Louis, he wanted to shriek at him, telling him that he desperately wanted that dripping cock inside of him to fill the vacant void. His cock pulsed at the rough jerks Louis provided him with and found himself spreading his legs like a needy whore.

Louis squeezed Harry’s cock tightly with a deep, sinful chuckle as he retched almost reluctantly away from Harry’s heavily responsive body, sending him into tears almost instantaneously - the tears flowing like an endless river at the absence of Louis’ warm hand stroking him. The messy, feathered haired man’s hands searched inside of one of his drawers for the item he decided was essential for this demented venture and only smirked once he’d found it, presenting it to Harry with a lick of his lips. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and then widened in realization, finding himself sobbing violently - body trembling - as Louis placed the ring tightly and securely onto the base of his weeping cock making sure to not allow Harry the release he keened and pleaded for. 

Louis stared down at Harry’s trembling form with a disturbing infatuation deciding to peel the tape off of Harry’s cherry red lips with a small, hungry growl. Harry whimpered huskily as he stared at Louis in anticipation, “Lou.. Please..” he pleaded in a low, innocent tone as he glanced at his flushed cock, "Please.. Fuck me.." Harry licked his dry, chapped lips and gulped deeply as he stared eagerly at Louis’ neglected cock, “I-I want you..” he found himself swallowing a sob as he averted his gaze back to Louis’ dark, sultry orbs, “M-make me cum.. Fucking hell..” he whimpered and nibbled his bottom lip as his trembling body sent his cock bouncing against his stomach making him moan in yearning.

Louis found his eyes fluttering to a close at the unbearably sexy thought of Harry bending over and pleading him frantically, pressing against his cock, with wide, innocent orbs begging to be tainted and cleansed of purity. A hand fisted his cock making him tilt his head back, adam’s apple bobbing fiercely, as he swallowed a moan that threatened to escape his slightly parted pink lips, “Fuck, Harry..” he breathed shallowly as he pulled himself off in rough, quick, earnest jerks and released a string of curses and Harry’s saccharine name. 

Harry’s teeth buried deep within his bottom lip as he eyed Louis’ reddening cock with keen, strained eye movements - his intent obvious, “L-let me..” he breathed as a low growl slipped past his lips at the sight of the cloudy pre-cum leaking from Louis’ cock, “Fuck my mouth..” he pleaded keening at the delicious sight before him. Harry would be willing to do anything for Louis to be inside him at that moment and he was determined to have that weeping cock pressed down the back of his throat - he could almost taste the bitter substance against his tongue when his eyes fluttered to a close. It was now that Harry felt like a filthy whore desperate for a good pounding but he couldn’t find it in his mentality to care. 

All Harry’s thoughts revolved around his roommate, whether it was pounding him or having a mouthful of his cock. Harry wanted to be filled with Louis’ cum, he needed to feel Louis inside him - pounding him. It was almost disturbing how desperate Harry was becoming as he writhed under Louis’ intense gaze. Harry refused to be satisfied until Louis’ warm, hot cum spilled inside of him sending him into a powerful, breathless orgasm - the best bliss in the world. 

Louis only continued to stare at Harry before leaning towards him slightly with a devious gaze, “You want it you slut? You want me to fuck your mouth, babe?” he inquired in a raspy, teasing tone as he ghosted his lips over Harry’s making the latter whimper deeply inside of his throat at their proximity. Harry nodded and pecked Louis’ lips frantically, needing to feel reassurance that he would, in deed, receive the release he needed.

Louis licked his lips in anticipation as he hungrily pressed back against Harry’s lips with an animalistic growl at Harry’s saccharine taste. His tongue devoured Harry, gliding along the roof of his mouth, making Harry moan into the kiss. Louis’ hands tangled in Harry’s matted curls and pulled harshly making Harry cry out in pleasure as his teeth sunk into Louis’ lower lip, pulling it between his lips with a low grunt. Their tongues and teeth clashed violently as they fought heartily for dominance which ended in Louis pushing back into Harry’s mouth. 

The older lad tilted his head to gain better access to Harry’s lips - kissing him deeply and enthusiastically - as he pressed him back into the comforters. Louis crawled onto Harry’s trembling form, resting on his abdomen, and peppered kiss along his flawless, slightly perspirated chest with heated sighs of content while Harry only whimpered in response at the sensation of Louis’ tongue gracing his skin - the feel of his teeth scraping along the sensitive flesh sending his heartbeat on an erratic chase. 

"Louis.." Harry whimpered at the feel of Louis’ teeth grazing one of his pert nipples, head falling back against the pillows, as he tugged at the cuffs once more, “I want to touch you..” he begged, back arching off the bed as Louis’ teeth sunk into the hardened nub with a low hiss. He couldn’t control his erratic breathing nor his heaving chest as he stared wantonly into Louis’ dark cerulean orbs, “D-don’t do this to me..” he pleaded with a low mewl at the latter’s tongue circling the other rosy nipple and crying out in bliss at the sensation of Louis’ sucking the overly sensitive nub.

Louis breathed hotly against the nub as he gazed up at Harry who only stared back with an equal intensity. “Such a naughty boy, Harry..” he clicked his tongue as he scolded the younger lad with a small, teasing smirk, “Why should I do as you say?” he inquired with a quirked brow as he pressed several more open-mouthed kisses down the latter’s heaving chest. 

Harry bucked his hips instinctively against Louis’ lower half making the latter hiss with a narrowed gaze, “You want it as bad as I do..” he breathed in a low, husky tone as he struggled for friction, "D-don’t deny it.." he gulped deeply while Louis crawled back up his form, "I can see it.. I-in your eyes..” he leaned forward in an miserable attempt to catch Louis’ lips, but to no avail - Louis wouldn’t allow it.

Louis only nibbled his bottom lip in anticipation as he crawled off of Harry completely to retrieve a thick, purple dildo from his nightstand - recently bought, actually. He presented it to Harry with a sick smirk of gratification at his low cry of disagreement, shaking his head vigorously in protest, “You know you like it, slut.” he breathed quietly as he snatched the key to the cuffs in the other hand and dangled it between Harry’s eyes, “If I free you, you can’t run away..” he stated sternly while Harry only nodded, too breathless to object. Louis swiftly made work of the cuffs making Harry sigh in exasperation as he peered at the scarlet marks circling his small wrists, wringing them with a sniffle.

Harry, now free, averted his gaze from his aching wrists to stare up at Louis, who still had the dildo clasped in a hand, and pulled him abruptly, forcefully on top of him. Harry’s hands wound around his lithe waist and bucked bashfully against his hips, whimpers and mewls flowing freely out of his mouth at the somewhat relieving friction he received - his stomach coiling at each frantic buck. Louis had yet to speak as he indulged in the fluidity of Harry’s desperate movements, eyes fluttering to a close as he found Harry’s lips once more - forcing his tongue down Harry’s throat - causing him to choke at the abrupt motion.

Harry’s hands moved in rushed, frenzied movement as they explored the expanse of Louis’ warm chest with a low sigh into the kiss, his tongue pressing hectically against Louis’. His hands never halted their anxious movements until they came to Louis’ ass to give it a harsh slap causing the lad to gasp in bewilderment at Harry’s unexpected strength. Louis pulled back to lick at Harry’s cherry red lips, the latter’s tongue darting out to lick at Louis’. A deranged moan escaped Harry’s lips as he sucked Louis’ tongue back into his mouth effectively, the sound of their kiss boisterous in the otherwise quiet room. Their panting seemed to reverberate off the walls into their own ears creating fuel to the fire as Harry fingers kneaded the skin of Louis’ ass in smooth, gentle motions.

 

Louis pulled back reluctantly, replacing his lips with the dildo, and thrust the blunt object into Harry’s mouth making him yelp around it. Louis stared into Harry’s eyes as the younger lad willingly sucked the object, eyes narrowing as they stared into Louis’. The sight of Harry’s hallowed cheeks was almost enough to push Louis over the edge entirely as he hurriedly removed it from Harry’s mouth with a loud, suctioned ‘pop!’ 

Louis laid against the headboard beside Harry making the latter’s eyebrows raise in apprehension, "Suck me." he demanded as the lad buried his head between Louis’ leg almost instantaneously, his tongue darting out to lick at the beads of cum drizzling from the slit of Louis’ cock, “Good boy, Harry..” he gulped deeply, eyes fluttering to a close, as his head banged back against the headboard.

Harry’s tongue sucked earnestly at the head in an attempt to gather more of the bitter substance against his tongue, to revel more in the flavor. With a gulp, Harry experimentally wrapped his lips around the head of Louis’ cock and gave it a slow, tender suck making Louis cry out in bliss - his fingers tangling painfully in Harry’s curls making him whine. His tongue circled the head as he sucked him intently, jade eyes peering up at Louis’ dilated orbs. Louis couldn’t resist staring down in those deep, beautiful orbs Harry possessed as he sucked him off - it was an opportunity he would refuse to pass up. 

"More! Fucking more.." Louis demanded with a violent thrust of his hips, sending his cock surging deeply into Harry’s warm, moist cavern with a fervent growl. His fingers pressed roughly against Harry’s skull, sending more of his cock into the latter’s awaiting mouth making Harry’s throat convulse abruptly in an attempt to relax the muscles. 

With a deep inhale through his nose, Harry went back to work on Louis’ cock. Harry spread Louis’ thighs further apart and gingerly grabbed his cock by the base as he slowly, steadily guided the organ into the slick heat of his mouth. When Harry’s lips closed completely around him, Louis wanted to cry once more at the steamy heat enclosing him. Louis stared at Harry, chest heaving in anticipation, as he indulges in astonishment at how expertly Harry swallows every inch of his cock. Louis found himself thrusting into Harry’s mouth, reveling in the sensation of Harry’s throat fluttering around the length of him. 

Emerald orbs flutter to a close as he took all of Louis in, halting abruptly at a peculiar ache in his jaw. However, Louis wouldn’t have that and thrusted deeply into his mouth once more sending Harry’s closed lids fluttering open wickedly as their eyes connected once more. His curls draped over his eyes a bit, lips red and swollen, as he sucked him earnestly with a low moan that seemed to vibrate throughout Louis’ cock, sending him into a writhing fit as he pulled anxiously at Harry’s sweaty curls. 

"You really are a fucking slut, Harry.. " Louis moaned huskily as Harry bobbed his head in a slow, steady rhythm making Louis sigh in contentment, “Harder, Harry.” he demanded with a rough tug of Harry’s head making him whine lowly in his throat, “F-fuck.. Your tongue..” he complemented as Harry pulled away from Louis to gently trail his tongue along the underside of his cock, halting to suck heartily at a pulsing vein which sent Louis’ body arching off the headboard and towards Harry.

Harry breathed over Louis’ moist cock with a low chuckle, “I want you to cum,” his voice raw and raspy from his actions as he pumped Louis roughly in quick, fluid jerks with a small smirk, “In my mouth.” he stated as he ran his tongue around the head of Louis’ cock with a moan on content as Louis bucked anxiously into the heat of Harry’s once more. 

Louis reached helplessly for the dildo laying peacefully beside him and reached over Harry’s perspirated form to thrust the blunt object inside of Harry making him choke on Louis’ cock, withdrawing with wide, glassy eyes as he stared at Louis. Louis only smirked as he flipped the switch on the top sending vibrations throughout Harry’s lithe body making him tremble as he leaned against the dildo making Louis lick his lips. It didn’t take long for Louis to pull Harry back onto his cock, losing himself completely at the feel of Harry’s trembling lips taking him in inch by inch.

"Relax that throat, babe.." Louis muttered in between a few breathless moans as he bucked into the moist heat, “Fucking take it… Take it all you f-filthy fucking s-slut..” he whimpered at how close he was; Harry’s trembling movements sending him over the edge as he came in spurts down the length of Harry’s throat. His hands fell weakly from Harry’s hair to wound around his thin neck, tightening his grip, as he continued to cry and cum in bliss making Harry choke, eyes spilling over with tears, “T-take it.. Fuck.. You better.. S-swallow it all..” Louis commanded as he leisurely came down from his high - his cum spurting down Harry’s throat in intervals. The need for oxygen became apparent when the warmth dwindled from Harry’s cheeks causing him to whine and press forcefully against Louis’ hips in an attempt to pull him away.

Concentration was difficult for Harry due to the combination of the vibrations from the toy and the lack of oxygen. It even hurt to keep his eyes open to stare at Louis as if just a glance would finally convince the lad to release him. With a mouthful of cock, Harry couldn’t do much. And his strength seemed to fail him as he pushed against Louis’ thighs and lower stomach in an attempt to finally regain oxygen and sanity. To no avail however, as Louis continuously thrusted the toy in and out of him while maintaining the steady, slowing pace of his hips movements. Harry’s body trembled and shuddered as he felt his high approaching, but knew that it wouldn’t happen like he’d wanted due to that atrocious restraint on his cock.

With a sharp inhale, Louis pushed Harry away from his cock only to pull him hurriedly into a deep, passionate kiss. The musky flavor of his cum flooded into his mouth and temporarily numbing him of all his senses as he pressed into Harry’s mouth, feeling the lad trembling against his body. Louis moaned deeply into the kiss as he felt himself harden once more from the taste of himself. Realization dawned on him upon hearing the low vibrating sounds that the toy was still buried deep inside of Harry and thrusted it harshly into the lad making him choke on the mouthful of cum that had yet to be swallowed.

Louis swallowed the misty substance before pulling away from Harry, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, and licked his lips free of his cum. He clicked his tongue as he marveled at Harry’s endlessly writhing body pressed tightly against him before smirking, “You dirty whore.. Still keening for me to fuck you, yeah..?” he breathed huskily at the new coil tightening in his abdomen as he pressed the toy further inside of Harry making him cry out breathlessly, head buried in the side of Louis’ neck - his breathing shallow and labored as he peppered kisses along his neck, “Beg, Harry.. Beg like before.. Work for it, Harry..” he growled into Harry’s massive head of curls as he slowed the movements inside of the lad.

Harry only sobbed his desperation, too weak for anything else, and clawed at Louis’ skin creating tiny, red crescents along his back, “L-Lou..” he pressed back against the toy that thrusted into him with a mewl as he grinded against the toy prodding around inside of him. “Y-you.. B-better f-fuck me..” he demanded as he reached between their bodies to feel around for the ring restricted his release. Unfortunately, Louis noticed and rammed the toy harder than necessary into Harry sending him back to clawing at him. “L-Louis..” he managed to husk out with a deep gulp as he nuzzled against his neck, “J-just.. Fuck..” he groaned at the intense pleasure building in his stomach once more.

Louis hummed at the string of moans erupting from Harry’s dry throat, “What, Harry..? What?” he growled lower as his hands found Harry’s unbearably tight testicles, giving them a firm squeeze, and made the latter yelp in pleasure, “What do you want?” he inquired in a raspy tone as he slowed the movements of the toy down once more with his other hand, “Say it.” he insisted with a low, teasing chuckle as he moved his hips slowly against Harry’s blunt erection - a moan escaping his lips at the little friction it caused.

Harry felt a shriek coming on and bit roughly into the sensitive skin of Louis’ neck causing the latter to halt his persistent movements with a whimper of agony, “I-I want.. Your m-massive.. Cock..” he murmured breathlessly as he sucked at the bruising skin intently, “G-get it in..” he whispered huskily as he shuddered against Louis once more. Harry was keening in anticipation for the real thing - for his impending release. 

Louis squeezed the latter’s balls once more before pulling the toy roughly out of Harry’s ass, “On your knees.” he commanded and, like the whipped lad he was, he got on his hands and knees. Harry gazed over his shoulder at Louis, chest heaving and eyes rimmed with red, and pressed back against his cock with a glorified moan, “You want it..?” he teased as he caressed Harry’s ass gently making him gulp with a vigorous nod. Louis licked his lips and guided his cock to Harry’s entrance, teasingly rubbing the head of his cock against the twitching opening.

The latter’s eyes fluttered to a brief close as he thought about the sensation of Louis pounding him from the back. His teeth sunk into his bruised bottom lip as he felt Louis pushing deeply inside of him, his body swallowing the latter slowly. Harry exhaled through clenched teeth at the relief of being filled completely and glanced over his shoulder to peer at Louis once more, “F-fuck me, Lou.. And don’t stop..” he pleaded and upon request, Louis pulled out and surged swiftly back into him making him cry out.

Louis couldn’t focus on any of the words spewing from Harry’s mouth as he grunted at the feel of the tight, warmth enveloping him. A sound torn between a moan and a shriek erupted from Harry’s throat as Louis gripped tightly onto his hips, pounding into him earnestly. The only audible sound Louis could make out through the thickness blocking his ears was the delicious sound of skin slapping skin. 

His hands traveled from Louis’ hips to up his spine, ghosting his fingers teasingly along the bone, making Harry shudder in desperation. The latter’s back arched with a whine when Louis angled his hips, thrusting deeply inside of Harry, with a choked sob at the sensation that scorched throughout his body. Harry’s fingers clutched tightly at the sheets below him in an attempt to steady his body as he thrust frantically against Louis’ endlessly pounding hips - the feeling of his cock filling him, stretching him, would have been enough for Harry to come, but to no avail due to the stiff ring enclosed around his red, neglected cock.

"F-fucking slut." Louis ground out from between clenched teeth as he leaned over Harry - his perspirated chest coming into contact with his sticky back. Louis growled near Harry’s flushed ear, nipping at the lobe with a dark chuckle, “So fucking tight, you slut.. Haven’t been f-fucked in a while, yeah?” he teased with a possessive growl as he slowed his thrust to shallow, deep ones inside of Harry, making the latter whimper at.

Harry weakly lifted his head from the plush pillows to push roughly back against Louis sending him to the hilt with a frenzied groan, “P-please..” he whimpered in desperation, eyes clenching closed at the feel of Louis arms wounding tightly around his torso. “L-let m-me cum..” he pleaded with a choked sob as the lad only continued to leisurely thrust in and out of him with a grunt at each hesitant movement. 

Louis pulled away from Harry’s back to twist his nimble fingers into his perspirated locks, yanking them between his fingers. Harry yelped as he was violently pulled back against Louis’ chest, back arching at the new angle, with a satisfied, overwhelmed moan. Tears streamed freely from his eyes as Louis worked his hips steadily, gaining momentum with each thrust until he had Harry pressing expectantly against him. They moaned their arousals in unison as Louis ghosted his fingers against Harry’s slick chest, pausing to pinch and rub at Harry’s perked nipples. Harry’s head fell limply back against Louis’ shoulder as they moved against each other in unison - eyes fluttering to a pleasured close as Louis worked on finding Harry’s prostate. 

Harry’s body spasmed and jerked against Louis’ slick chest as he felt his orgasm approaching, fingers weakly wrapping around the ring only to yelp - blindingly bright light flashing before his eyes as he arched further away from Louis’ chest. Louis panted hotly against the latter’s chest as he repeated the action - aiming at his prostate once more - and sent Harry writhing even more against his form. “W-work f-for it..” he grunted as he worked on pulling out until only the tip was in and roughly pushing back inside until he was buried to the hilt.

As Louis pounded the spot mercilessly, shaky, breathless pants emanated from Harry’s nearly dry mouth. Louis found himself nipping at Harry’s shoulder blade, teeth sinking down harshly into the smooth, clammy skin with a growl. Another violent shudder wracked Harry’s body as Louis wrapped a warm hand around his neglected cock making a strangled moan at the back of his throat. “O-off” he pleaded as Louis relentlessly pounding his prostate sending a string of moans and curses spilling from his lips, “T-take it.. O-off..” he whimpered, keened as he attempted to pull away Louis’ hands to complete the action himself.

Curly haired plastered against his perspirated forehead as he keened of his release. Louis only growled in protest upon hearing the latter’s pleads, “Look at me..” he demanded and Harry obliged immediately - connecting their lips in a rough, bruising kiss, their tongues dancing and their teeth clashing. Once thoroughly distracted, Louis removed the ring from around Harry’s cock sending him into a writhing fit, his walls clenching unbearably tight around Louis’ cock, and came with a choked shriek of Louis’ name - eyes clenching tightly shut as he bit harshly into Louis’ lower lip. His hand never ceased it’s jerky movements, the heat scorching in the pit of his stomach, as he milked Harry’s orgasm with a low groan into the steamy kiss. 

Harry’s chest heaved and his pants were labored as he mewled at the sensation of Louis moving inside of him - his walls clenching and unclenching around his cock. Louis found himself grounding his hips rhythmically against Harry’s, the latter pushing back forcefully, as he aided him in completing his orgasm. A shaky moan emanated from Louis’ throat as he thrust, burying himself to the hilt, and came with a low, sinful growl against Harry’s neck, biting the skin between his teeth, as he moved in frenzied, wild movements against Harry’s still shuddered, pulsing form. 

The sensation of warm, hot cum filling Harry made him feel euphoric, overwhelmed by their sinful deeds. Emerald eyes were clouded as he slowed the movements of his hips to slow, weak ones against Louis’ trembling hips. The clouded, misty substance seemed to brim over and spill from around Louis’ cock, staining the sheets. Louis gulped and continued to pump Harry roughly until he finally stopped cumming, body weakly falling against the sheets, with a low whine of approval. Louis was about to pull out when Harry shakily reached back to grip around his wrists.

"N-no.. Not yet.." Harry pleaded with a gulp as he buried his face into the sheets, peering over at Louis with a weak, blissful sigh. 

Louis quirked an eyebrow and slouched over Harry’s sticky form, adjusting his limp cock inside of the latter, with a low, raspy sigh - echoing Harry. “Okay..” he breathed quietly as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck, placing a open-mouthed kiss against the bruised skin.

Harry shifted against Louis’ weight and chuckled deviously, “Lou..” he murmured lowly, voice muffled by the bed sheets.

"Yeah..?" Louis murmured between kisses of Harry’s neck as he gently sunk his nails into the sensitive flesh of his hips. 

Harry pushed back against Louis, forcing him to withdraw, with a loud suction and pressed him firmly down onto the ruffled, tinted sheets with a broad smirk. “My turn..” he stated as he roughly meshed their lips together in another steamy, passionate kiss as he slowly began to pump Louis’ cock back to life….

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't I tell you it was filthy? Pssh. I'm ashamed to have written this. ;_;


End file.
